Grimer
Grimer (Japanese: ベトベター Betobetaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Grimer was created when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It is composed primarily of putrid, hardened sludge and grime. It smells incredibly foul, and can influence the abandonment of entire cities due to its polluting nature－even weeds don't grow where a Grimer has appeared. Grimer thrives in filthy areas, such as factories, garbage dumps, sewers and polluted water systems. It survives and matures by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of factories, adding toxic waste to its already toxic girth. Special abilities Grimer can have the ability Stench or the ability Sticky Hold. Stench decreases the chances of encountering a wild Pokémon when Grimer is the first party Pokémon. Sticky Hold prevents the theft of Grimer's held item. It enters sewers and other areas with great ease due to its rubbery and semi-viscous body; for example, it can enter barred-off areas by slipping between the narrow bars. If you stick your hand in a Grimer, it will be very hard to get it out. Evolution Grimer evolves into Muk at level 38. Game info Game locations |redblue=Pokémon Mansion |rbrarity=Rare (Blue) Common (Red) |yellow=Pokémon Mansion and Power Plant |yrarity=Common |goldsilver=Route 16-18, Celadon City |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 16-18, Celadon City |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Fiery Path |rsrarity=Rare (Ruby) Common (Sapphire) |emerald=Fiery Path |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Pokémon Mansion, Celadon City |frlgrarity=Rare (FireRed) Common (LeafGreen) |diamondpearl=Route 212 (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 212 (PokéRadar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 16-18, Celadon City |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer or Dream World |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Castelia Sewers |b2w2rarity=Common |xy=Breed Muk |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Snap = Cave |RSPinball = Cave |Trozei = Phobosphere, Endless Level 35, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Magma Cavern (15F-21F), Stormy Sea (20F-29F), Silver Trench (20F-29F), Wish Cave (80-85F), Murky Cave (3F-5F), Joyous Tower (80F-85F), Far-off Sea (20F-29F), Marvelous Sea (B20), Fantasy Strait (B20-B29) |PMD2 = Waterfall Cave (B1-B8) |Ranger1 = Underground Waterways }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Appears in filthy areas. Thrives by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of factories. |yellow=Made of hardened sludge. It smells too putrid to touch. Even weeds won't grow in its path. |gold=As it moves, it loses bits of its body from which new Grimer emerge. This worsens the stench around it. |silver=Wherever Grimer has passed, so many germs are left behind that no plants will ever grow again. |crystal=When two of these Pokémon's bodies are combined together, new poisons are created. |ruby=Grimer's sludgy and rubbery body can be forced through any opening, however small it may be. This Pokémon enters sewer pipes to drink filthy wastewater. |sapphire=Grimer emerged from the sludge that settled on a polluted seabed. This Pokémon loves anything filthy. It constantly leaks a horribly germ- infested fluid from all over its body. |emerald=Born from polluted sludge in the sea, Grimer's favorite food is anything filthy. They feed on wastewater pumped out from factories. |firered=Sludge exposed to X rays from the moon transformed into Grimer. It loves feeding on filthy things. |leafgreen=Appears in filthy areas. It thrives by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of factories. |diamond=It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It appears among filth. |pearl=It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It appears among filth. |platinum=It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It appears among filth. |heartgold=As it moves, it loses bits of its body from which new Grimer emerge. This worsens the stench around it. |soulsilver=Wherever Grimer has passed, so many germs are left behind that no plants will ever grow again. |black=It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It appears among filth. |white=It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It appears among filth. |black 2=Born from sludge, these Pokémon now gather in polluted places and increase the bacteria in their bodies. |white 2=It was born when sludge in a dirty stream was exposed to the moon's X-rays. It appears among filth. |y=Appears in filthy areas. It thrives by sucking up polluted sludge that is pumped out of factories. }} Trivia *In the Sonic the Hedgehog continuity, Dr. Robotnik has an assistant called Grimer. *Grimer and its next evolved form, Muk, are both homages to the monster Hedorah of the Japanese Godzilla Series. Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line